


Just One Look

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: That look. Just that one look. His bedroom eyes, as she liked to internally call them, were all it took to make that yearning heat rise between her legs. A heat that had not been satiated in quite some time.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some art on Twitter yesterday, and decided to write a quick little piece about it...

The clock on the wall in the living room struck ten in the morning just as Anna finished drying the dirty dishes and pans she just cleaned from the morning’s breakfast in the sink. After stacking the plates and pans and placing them back in the cabinets where they belonged, she let out a relieved sigh before making her way to the expansive living room of the hotel suite, searching for where her husband and son might be. When she found Lloyd, he was already fast asleep in the bassinet, the six-month old infant’s soft, steady breathing putting her mind at ease. Now that her son had been put down for his mid-morning nap, she needed to go find Kratos, as there was a matter she needed to discuss with him before he left for his meeting with the resistance group that afternoon.

She walked into the hallway, stopping in her tracks as she found him leaned against the painted ivory walls, his matching-colored dress shirt unbuttoned down to just below his pecs, revealing the gold-plated locket she gifted to him a few months prior as it laid against his cream-colored skin. His eyes were closed, and his left hand was clasped around the muscular forearm of his right arm, a ray of morning light beamed through a small window on the ceiling, sparkling across his visage and exposed chest. The ivory walls clashed in contrast with his spiky auburn hued locks, his lips pursed in a thin line across his visage.

Sensing her gaze upon him, Kratos opened his eyes and met hers, her breath hitching in her throat as his eyes locked with hers. That look. Just that one look. His bedroom eyes, as she liked to internally call them, were all it took to make that yearning heat rise between her legs. A heat that had not been satiated in quite some time. She felt her breasts perk up and her nipples harden, the heat rising on her face in the hue of crimson that began to permeate her visage as she closed the remaining distance between their bodies. Her hands immediately cupped his face, lips meeting his in a searing, almost desperate, kiss.

His hands fell to her waist and pulled her flush against him, his tongue grazing across her teeth before pressing and dancing against hers after she opened her mouth more. Her fingertips traced the column of his neck, lips still on his as she unclasped the locket from around his neck and quickly placed it inside one of his front pockets on his black dress pants. Her hands quickly drifted back up his torso, fingertips clumsily undoing the rest of the buttons on his dress shirt and untucking it from the waistband of his dress pants. She pulled away breathlessly, her breathing already ragged as his hands moved upwards to her chest, unbuttoning the two buttons of her pale blue sundress and swiftly unclasping the front of her matching bra, exposing her full breasts to his now dark, half-lidded eyes.

He quickly spun her around so her back was against the wall, his lips latching onto the nape of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. His hands deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants, freeing his thick, throbbing length from the confines of his boxer-briefs, before hiking up the skirt of her dress to quickly remove her damp underwear. She bit down on her bottom lip and let out a whimper as he lifted her off the floor by the waist, tightly gripping her thighs as he pulled her flush against him again. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she steadied herself on him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Kratos gently nibbled on her earlobe, letting out a low growl as she ground her hips against his, her wet folds languidly brushing over the tip of his manhood. Anna let out a surprised gasp as he roughly inserted his length through her entrance, shivers rippling down her spine as he filled her completely. His thrusts were fast and hard, pounding relentlessly into her, her loud moans echoing off the walls in the hallway as his grip on her thighs tightened. He pulled almost all the way out of her, until only his tip was inside of her, before slamming back into her, hitting that spot at her core with his tip that always made her come undone when he needed her to.

Her release came moments later, his name escaping her lips in loud moans and whimpers. She arched her back, providing him an opening to latch his lips onto her nipples, and her toes curled as her walls shuddered and clenched around his length. He slowly rode her out as he slowed down the intensity of his thrusts to a steady roll, his lips peppering an equal number of lingering kisses across her breasts, tongue flicking up and down each nipple. His release came a short while later, hips stilling against hers and her name falling from his lips in low groans and whispers as he completely emptied his heavy load into her.

He lowered her back down to the floor and pulled out of her a moment later, when he was completely spent; his breath coming out in pants against her neck. She let out satisfied sigh as his lips traveled up the column of her neck and along her jawline and cheek, before softly meeting hers. His fingertips softly ran through her hair, their foreheads touching as their eyes locked on each other. Her hands moved to clasp the front of her bra and button the front of her dress. He kissed her cheek and pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and the locket from his front pocket.

Placing the locket in one of her hands, he moved to clean off the tip of his now flaccid length with the handkerchief, before tucking it back inside his boxer-briefs and zipping and buttoning his dress pants. She gave him an inquiring look at the locket he just placed in her hand.

“I’m afraid I might lose it while I’m away at the meeting. It’s safer in your hands than in my pocket or around my neck.” He replied to her silent inquiry.

Anna simply nodded in agreement, her mind still reeling and trying to process what just occurred between them. She placed the locket around her neck, his hands moving around her neck to help her lock the clasp on it. Kratos handed her the handkerchief and gave her a chaste kiss, his lips moving to kiss her cheek too before he pulled away.

“I should be back in a couple hours, my dear. I love you…” He spoke softly as he took her hand in his for a brief moment before letting go and walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

She watched him as he walked away from her, letting out a blissful sigh before hiking up her skirt and moving to clean the mess they made between her legs with the handkerchief, the heat between her legs finally satiated, and her mind completely forgetting the matter she was going to discuss with him.


End file.
